The Train Ride
by atearisonlywater
Summary: Dramione ONE SHOT! Lemon! The Hogwarts Express has broken down and Draco and Hermione get close to stay warm. Of course, one thing leads to another and BAM! I suck at summaries. Written in honor of a friend.


**Authors Note :: Welcome one and all to my very first fanfiction. I am your host, atearisonlywater. This fic was written in honor of a very, very dear friend. Emily, I have not known you long but I already treasure your friendship as if we have been friends for ever. You are awesome and amazing and a great roleplayer! I am honored to be your friend and I love you, as a friend of course. I wish you all the best in all of your future endeavors and don't forget me when you become successful. Hopefully this fic is to your liking! Much love dear.**

**~*^-^*~**

It was almost nine o'clock and the Hogwarts Express was still bloody stuck! It had been stuck for almost three hours now. Hermione Granger, the new head girl of Hogwarts, had just finished calming everyone down. Apparently, they were spending the night in the train. Why on earth were they doing that? A train couldn't be that hard to fix...could it? With a sigh she ran a hand through her wavy brown hair and started to head back towards the Head's compartment. Hermione had changed a lot since her first year. She now stood at five feet and six inches and was a slim and toned one hundred and sixteen pounds. Her once messy and erratic brown hair had been tamed to a very nice wavy, sleek design that went to her mid back. She had also filled out in all the right places. She didn't have big breasts but they were big enough for a good handful with a little extra left over. She was no longer so innocent either. She couldn't deny it, she loved sex. Of course, sex with Ron hadn't been all too wonderful. Poor little Ron was a minute man, which sucked for her. But that was over and done with now. She was a free young women and she was glad. As she slipped into the curtained Head's compartment she sat down and looked out the window at the moon as she waited for her new partner to come back.

Draco Malfoy, like Hermione, had been helping calm the students. He wasn't too thrilled at the news of spending the night on the train either but for completely different reasons. He had changed a lot and he had changed for the better. He was still a arrogant prick but only to certain people. His shaggy, platinum blond hair complimented his green eyes quite well. He had finished growing at a nice six feet and one inch and he was very muscular, weighing a good one hundred and seventy five pounds. He was no longer that lanky, pale kid from Slytherin. He was a sex god in true form. He had been with most of the ladies of Howarts at least once but none had ever captured his attention. Well, that was a lie. Hermione Granger had captured his attention right from day one, although he hadn't known it then. Regardless, seeing her now was like torture. He was sure that every time he saw her from now on he would spring a boner. His goal for this year was not to pass all of his exams but rather make Hermione his...forever. As he slid into the Head's department he let out a yawn and laid down on his side of the compartment, letting the curtains fall over the door.

"I never thought I'd be spending the night alone with you Granger. You aren't scared of the dark are you?" Draco asked, flashing Hermione a smirk as he very slyly checked her out again. He still loved to tease her because she always had such good responses.

"I'm not afraid of the dark Malfoy. I am afraid of a certain person molesting me in my sleep because they can never keep their hands to themselves. Honestly, poor Maggie is scared from last year when you forced yourself on her." Hermione answered and didn't look away from the window. She liked looking out the window because she could see his reflection in it and it was the easiest way to check him out without being caught.

"She is such a liar. You should have heard the way she was moaning for me. She's just pissed because she can't have me ever again." Draco snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, flexing just a bit.

"Oh right, I forgot. Everyone and their mother wants you Malfoy. You are just the hottest thing on this planet." Hermione retorted, forcing herself to sound sarcastic. It was hard for her to do because she was so into him.

"The sooner you realize it Granger the sooner I'll consider letting you fuck me." Draco said smoothly, a little too smoothly.

Hermione hid her blush and laid down on the bench she was sitting on. Seeing as everything was set and quiet it was time for sleep. However, she wasn't expecting the evening to be far from over. Draco had watched her pass out and kicked himself. How could he have said such a stupid thing? He was sure he had seen her blush though. There was no way she wanted him though. She was Hermione Granger for Christ's sake! She lusted for no man. With a grumble he conjured a blanket and then laid down as well, falling asleep a few minutes later.

Midnight crept upon the stilled train and with it came a very cold, cold night. Hermione shivered uncontrollably in her sleep until, finally, she needed to wake up. She growled and blinked away the sleep in her eyes. Looking across from her she could see Draco in the moonlight under...HE HAD A BLANKET! What a bastard! He hadn't even offered to share. With a sigh she got up and moved over to him.

"Draco...Draco wake up." Hermione whispered, shaking him softly and shivering.

"What do ya want?" Draco demanded in a very sleepy tone, opening his eyes and looked up at Hermione. He noticed her shivering and grumbled. Rolling off his bench he laid on the floor and pulled his robe off. Underneath he was only wearing a muscle shirt a pair of jeans. He bunched his robes up into a pillow and looked up at her. He watched Hermione do the same and felt his heart skip a beat. She was only wearing a tank top and shorts. She blushed a bit as she mimicked his actions and made a pillow. She slipped under the blankets with him, having to lay very close to him, and blushed a deeper red in the darkness.

"Jesus Hermione you're freezing." Draco whispered, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and pulling her rather close.

He looked down at her and she looked up. Both sets of eyes reflected the same thing; passion and lust. It was very hard for him to lay so close to her and his boner started to twitch. He had made sure his lower regions were separated from her but now he simply couldn't help himself. He rolled them over and pinned her too the ground, making Hermione gasp. He pressed his throbbing manhood against her stomach through his clothing and growled.

"Do you feel that Hermione? Do you feel my desire for you? I need you. Right here, right now. I'm only giving you one chance to say no." Draco told her firmly and pulled off his shirt, showing off his chest to her.

Hermione bit her lower lip and was about to speak but all thoughts went away when he took off his shirt. She could feel him through his pants and damned if he wasn't huge! He was probably around eight inches and almost an inch thick. She had never been with someone so big. She looked up at him again and forced him to let her up some. She took a deep breath and then kissed Draco firmly. Draco was more than happy to comply. His tongue delved into Hermione's eager mouth and he reached down. He made quick work of pulling Hermione's top off and then, literally, ripped her bra off of her.

"Hey! I liked that bra!" Hermione complained but was silenced by another forceful kiss and a rough hand to her breast.

Draco was done talking everything was about action now. He fondled Hermione's breast before ripping his lips from hers and trailed hot kisses down her jawline to her collarbone and then downward. He brought his lips over Hermione's left breast and started to suck roughly on the nipple he found. Sex with Draco Malfoy was never soft and loving; it was rough and passionate. He was trying to be loving and soft with Hermione, just to show her that he really did care, but he simply couldn't. He wanted to be inside of her so bad.

He started to kiss down the valley of her breasts and reveled in the mewls and gasps of pleasure he was receiving from her. He swirled his tongue around her navel and grinned when she started to giggle. Reaching up with his free hand, his other hand still kneading her breast, he pulled down her shorts and panties and tossed them to the side. He could literally smell her arousal.

"Spread for me Hermione." He commanded in a husky voice.

He grinned when she did as she was told and leaned down. He started to kiss up and down her inner thighs, earning him whimpers. She felt her hands in his hair, trying to tug him up towards her wet sex.

"What do you want Hermione?" He asked, wanting to hear it.

"D-Draco...Eat me out. I want to feel your tongue inside of me. Please, let me feel it." Hermione whimpered and pleaded, squirming under him.

"As you wish, my dear" Draco whispered.

His tongue connected with her sex, giving her a long and slow lick right up her slit. That earned him a groan. He continued to give her a few long licks until her clit started to demand attention. He leaned up and started to swirl his tongue around the nub, sucking on it occasionally, and shivering as he heard Hermione's gasps and moans. His fingers found their way to her entrance and started to move in and out of her quickly as he sucked her clit hard enough to give her a mixture of pleasure and pain. He continued the pace for about a minute and then went back to just licking her clit only to repeat the process. He wanted to hear her beg. He didn't have to wait long either.

"Draco! Fuck! Let me cum! I want to cum! I want to cum and then I want you to fuck me hard! Gods it feels so good!" Hermione moaned out, pleading with him.

No words left him as he started to slam his fingers in and out of her, twisting them inside of her tight walls, as he sucked on her clit. Her loud moan of pleasure was all he needed to know that she came. He quickly leaned down and started to lap at her entrance, scooping up the wonderful tasting essence from her honey pot. As soon as she was done cumming he reached up and pushed off his jeans and boxers, revealing his very hard eight inch cock. It was everything that Hermione had thought it would be. He positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her. For the first time that night he moaned out and grinned, looking down into Hermione's eyes.

"You feel so good Hermione. No one is ever going to fuck you ever again...except for me." He growled possessively.

Hermione just nodded dumbly as he pulled back and slammed into her. He held her close and then started to fuck her hard and fast. He had forgotten to wear a condom but he didn't care. They could always utter a contraceptive spell in the afterglow. He moaned out along with her and gripped her hips, pulling her hips up to meet his. Their lips met in a frenzy of tongue wrestling. As they continued to kiss and fuck Draco felt something build up inside of him and it wasn't an orgasm...it was love. He was in love with her! The realization hit him like a ton of bricks and made his shot his seed deep within her walls. He continued to thrust a few more times and grinned when he saw Hermione's face contort in pleasure as she orgasmed once again. He waited a few minutes to speak and grinned.

"I love you Hermione Granger and you're all mine now." Draco announced and kissed her forehead.

"I'm all yours Draco Malfoy and I love you too." Hermione told him and kissed his cheek before letting out a small yawn.

"Sleep, my dear, I will be here tomorrow for another round." Draco told her with a playful grin as he finally pulled himself out of her. He laid down beside her and pulled her close. He watched her lay her head on his chest and close her eyes. He waited for her breathing to even out before he covered them up with the blanket and let out out a small yawn. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with a satisfied grin on his face.


End file.
